My Little Pony: Childhood Friends
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, a friend from Neo's childhood comes to Equestria to reunite with him. While visiting, she meets Neo's friends, tours Ponyville and even performs with Neo in concert.
1. Chapter 1 An Unexpected Visit

My Little Pony: Childhood Friends

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Visit

Over at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight and her friends were sitting in the throne room just talking to each other, Starlight Glimmer was talking about her latest friendship lessons. Neo was in the VR room, practicing songs for an upcoming concert in Ponyville. Different illusions of scary images and movie scenes went around the room as Neo sang a heavy metal song ("Soldierhead" by Newsted). Neo practiced his song and did dance moves that he usually does along with dangerous stunts. When the song was over, Neo shut off the illusions and he came out of the VR room and went to join his friends in the throne room.

Neo sat in his throne and joined his friends in their conversation. After talking for a few minutes with his friends, a portal suddenly opened in the throne room. Neo and his friends stared in amazement at the portal that was opening, then a human girl came through the portal. She entered the throne room and the portal closed, the girl appeared to be a young girl that was from 10 to 12 years old by appearance. Neo recognized her right away, Neo walked over to her and said, "Shirley, is that you?" The girl smiled and said, "Is that really you Neo?" Twilight, the ponies and Spike were in shock by what was happening, a human girl just came through a portal in the castle and this human appeared to be someone who knows Neo.

Neo and the girl hugged each and they seemed very happy to see each other. After they hugged, Neo said, "It's been so long, I haven't seen you since 1987." The girl replied, "I've really missed you Neo, I've heard this is where you live now." Neo said, "How did you find out I was here." The girl said that she came to Detroit the other day and found some friends of Neo who were patrolling the streets of Detroit and keeping the streets safe from crime (they have to do it from now one since the police are always on strike and are never doing their job in the city). She said that Neo's friends in Detroit told her about Equestria and it was where Neo was living now, they even showed her how to open the portal to Equestria and that was why she was standing here now.

Then Neo said, "Well I've missed you Shirley, and it's so nice to see you again after all these years." The girl looked over and saw the colorful ponies in the room, at first she was mesmerized by them, then she remembered Neo's friends in Detroit telling her about the colorful ponies in Equestria, so she wasn't too surprised. Twilight came over and said, "Neo, who is this human, is she a friend of yours?" Neo said, "Yes she is Twilight, she and I are old friends from years ago, we used to perform together back in the 60's before I started performing alone."

Then Neo said to the girl, "Let me introduce you to my friends Shirley, this is Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Starlight Glimmer." He pointed at each one as he introduced her to them. Then Neo said, "Girls, Spike, this is an old friend of mine, her name is Shirley Temple." They all said hello to her and Shirley smiled at them and said, "It's nice to meet all of you pretty ponies." They all giggled and blushed after she said that, then she walked over to Spike and said, "Aren't you a cute little dragon." Spike blushed and said, "Um.. thank you Ms."

Then Neo came over to Shirley and said, "Come Shirley, let me show you around Ponyville." Then Neo took Shirley outside the castle, she was shocked to see that Neo was living in a castle, she couldn't believe how lucky he was. Then he showed her his go-cart, he said he would take her around town in his go-cart, so they got into the go-cart and began riding towards Ponyville.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Shirley Temple

My Little Pony: Childhood Friends

Chapter 2

Shirley Temple

Neo was taking his human childhood friend Shirley Temple for a ride in his go-cart. He drove around Ponyville, showing her the places and introducing her to the town ponies. Ponies came over to see the new human that Neo was taking around Ponyville, they asked her questions and she did her best to answer them.

Neo introduced Shirley to Lyra and Bon Bon and they were happy to meet her. He also introduced her to Derpy Hooves, Cheerilee, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Big Macintosh, Mr. and Mrs. Cake and others. Shirley wanted to visit Sugarcube Corner and the Ponyville Spa Center during her visit, Neo said his friend Pinkie Pie runs Sugarcube corner and they make the best treats ever, and he also said the Spa ponies are wonderful and she will love them.

Then Neo and Shirley got out of the go-cart and they saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders coming over to them, they seemed very happy to see a new human in town. Neo introduced Shirley to the crusaders and she thought they were so adorable, she even picked up Sweetie Belle and hugged her. Shirley even did a dance for the crusaders and they cheered for her and loved her dance. They asked her if she could come to the Ponyville Schoolhouse the next day and do some dances for them and the other fillies and colts. Shirley said she would love to and the crusaders went to go tell Cheerilee about it.

And so Shirley went to meet other Ponyville ponies and get to know them better since she was going to be staying for a couple of days. And at the end of the day, Twilight allowed Shirley to stay in one of the rooms in her castle. The next day, Neo, Shirley and Neo's friends had pancakes that Pinkie Pie had made, then Shirley went to the Ponyville Schoolhouse.

At the schoolhouse, Shirley met Cheerilee and all the fillies and colts in her class. She introduced herself and told them what she did for a living and how she and Neo use to be dance partners a long time ago. She answered some questions and they asked her if she could do a dance for them. So Shirley did tap dances and Broadway dances for the class. She danced for 3 minutes and the entire class clapped for her when she was finished. Then the class went to recess and Cheerilee thanked Shirley for coming and she said she could go ahead and leave.

So Shirley left the schoolhouse, she stopped at the playground for a second and watched the foals play. Then she went to the Ponyville Spa Center, she walked in and the Spa twins greeted her and asked what they could do for her, she asked for a massage and for nail polishing and they took her back into the spa room. 15 minutes later, Shirley came out of the spa feeling like a new person.

Then she saw Twilight coming to her, Twilight approached her and said, "Shirley, I've been looking all over for you, I've been writing to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about you and they just sent me a letter saying that they would like to meet you in person." Shirley was surprised, they hadn't told her about the princesses.

Twilight asked her to come with her to the castle and she'll tell Shirley all about Celestia and Luna. And so Shirley walked with Twilight back to her castle and Twilight told Shirley about Celestia and Luna as they walked.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Dance Partners

My Little Pony: Childhood Friends

Chapter 3

Dance Partners

Twilight Sparkle took Shirley Temple back to her castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were coming to Ponyville to meet her and Shirley was feeling a little nervous. Twilight told Shirley all about Celestia and Luna and how they rule Equestria together. Shirley was nervous about meeting them, but Twilight told her there was nothing to worry about, the princesses are very sweet and always treat their subjects and newcomers with respect and all she has to do is be herself.

A few minutes later, Celestia and Luna flew down to Ponyville and stopped in front of Twilight's Castle. Twilight and her friends bowed at them while Neo and Shirley came out to see them. Celestia smiled and approached Shirley, Shirley was still nervous, but she was mesmerized by Celestia's appearance, Celestia smiled and said, "Hello, I am Princess Celestia, and this is my sister Princess Luna, we rule Equestria and watch over our dear little ponies, and my sister and I welcome you to Equestria Ms. Temple." Shirley bowed at her and said," Thank you Princess." Luna approached Shirley and said, "It's an honor to meet you Ms. Temple, it's always a pleasure to meet a friend of Neo's."

Neo mentioned to Shirley that he and Princess Luna are married and Shirley was shocked about that, she couldn't believe that Neo was actually married to a pony princess, Shirley said to Neo, "That's wonderful, I guess that makes you a royal prince now." Neo said, "Yeah it kind of does, but I'm still a normal everyday person." Luna giggled when he said that, he was always a prince to her and she always treated him like a prince.

Celestia said that she heard that Neo and Shirley were dance partners a long time ago and she and her sister would be interested in seeing them perform together. It had been a long time since they've worked together, but they said they would be happy to do it. And so Neo's friends went to set up a stage for them to perform on and the Ponyville ponies gathered outside the stage with the princesses at the front of the row. But this time, the Cutie Mark Crusaders weren't there.

When the show started, the stage filled with fog and Neo appeared in the mist as the fog began to clear. Neo was wearing his usual heavy metal outfit with full makeup and Shirley came out wearing a polka dot dress. Then Neo and Shirley began dancing as Neo sang a heavy metal song ("Mean, Green, Killing Machine" by Overkill).

During the song, Spike, Chucky and the Cutie Mark Crusaders came out on the stage, all in make up, and Chucky was wearing a suit with white makeup. They all danced to the song during instrumental parts along with Shirley. When Neo got to the end of the song, the Cutie Mark Crusaders danced around Shirley and the song ended with an explosion on stage. Then Neo and Shirley took a bow along with Spike, Chucky and the CMC.

When everypony saw that the explosion was part of the show, everypony clapped, including the princesses, the princesses smiled at Neo and Shirley and they were very impressed by the show. When they all came off stage, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash commended the Cutie Mark Crusaders for their performance, Starlight Glimmer commended Spike and Chucky for their performance, and Neo's friends and the princesses commended him and Shirley for their performance. Luna said she loved seeing both of them dance together and it was a wonderful, and rather dark performance, but she loved it.

But then Shirley said it was time for her to go back to earth. The ponies felt sad that she had to go back already, especially the Cutie Mark Crusaders. But she said she had to go join with Neo's human friends in Detroit and help control the crime rate there.

Then a portal opened, Neo gave Shirley a hug and said he will miss her. Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders hugged her as well and said they will also miss her. Twilight said goodbye and said that she hopes that Shirley will come visit again someday, she and her friends would like to get to know her better. Shirley said she would like that, then Shirley said goodbye to the princesses and they even hugged her.

Then Shirley walked towards the portal, she looked back at Neo and the ponies, she waved at them and went through the portal and was on her way back to earth. Neo and his friends watched the portal close and disappear and were hoping that they would see Shirley again very soon.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
